encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Deshna
|status = Alive |species = Encantada |origin = Ayleb |relationships = LilaSari(Mother) Hagorn(Father) Pirena(Step-sister) Mira(Step-cousin) |allegiance = Nymphas |aka=Deshna (Real name) |image = Deshna-baby-hathoria.jpg |titles = Tagapagmana ng Hathoria (The Successor of Hathoria, according to Hagorn) }} Luna is a character from the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia, which is produced by GMA Network . Profile Luna is the offspring of Hagorn and LilaSari. She is conceived at some point when LilaSari is still in good terms with Hagorn. Her real name is Deshna which is later changed to Luna when she was formally adopted by the Nymfas. Story Birth * Source: Pagdating Deshna was born in Ayleb. LilaSari gave her this name because it means "brave successor/matapang na tagapagmana". Hitano checked whether she had a Sang'gre Mark. Instead, she is known to have an unknown mark on her back, that has not been shown in the episodes. * Source: Suspetsa When Alena saw Deshna, she asked LilaSari to think about giving the Brilyante ng Tubig to her or else she would tell Hagorn about it, as Hagorn does not know about Deshna yet. At first, LilaSari plans to not to give Alena the Brilyante ng Tubig. After much persuation from Hitano, she agrees to give it to Alena. * Source: Danaya-Sari LilaSari's mindset of life has been changed due to Deshna. She wants to live a peaceful life with Hitano and Deshna. Agane finding out about Deshna When Agane and a small group of Hathorian soliders were looking for LilaSari, Agane found a shiny black silk cloth. She showed it to Hagorn. She assumed that LilaSari was having a child. This led to Hagorn planning to find Deshna. In the Human World In Saklolo, it is shown that Hitano, LilaSari and Deshna have arrived in the Human World. In Pagkanulo, she at first is shown to be in her hands of her mother, before her mother was slain by her father, Hagorn. Hagorn takes her from LilaSari. Hagorn says that Deshna will be the next successor of Hathoria. In Hathoria Deshna's Fate * Source: Parusa Cassiopeia foresees in her eyes destruction and havoc happening to Lireo and Sapiro, lightning, thunders and darkness envelops Encantadia. Then, we see Hagorn and a grown up Deshna watching over at a cliff the kingdoms getting destroyed, Cassiopeia ends the vision with "Mangyayayari na..." (It will happen...). Deshna being kidnapped * Source: Parusa Back in Hathoria, the guards guarding Deshna in her room was suddenly attacked by an unknown person in a black cloak. The mystery person takes Deshna far from the castle to the forest, it is revealed that it was Agane for she doesn't want Pirena nor Mira nor Deshna to be Hagorn's succesor she wants herself to be the successor. So Agane summons a Hathorian Dragon and orders him to take Deshna as far away as possible and let her destiny do the rest. Deshna found in the Land of the Nymfas * Source: Pagtatanggol Cassiopeia's New Vision When Cassiopeia and Alena went back to the Land of the Nymfas to return Deshna to Helgad, Cassiopeia saw in a vision Helgad teaching Deshna to grow up a kindhearted and smart girl. The latter was seen helping Diwatas who were attacked by Hathors, after the vision, Alena blessed Deshna. Renamed as Luna * Source: Pain Deshna is baptised by the head of the Nymfas as one of them. The head asked if Helgad would like to call her by her given name or give her a new one. Helgad chose to give her a new name because her name isn't similar to theirs and so she gave her the name Luna meaning, she is given to them so that they are protected. Gallery Deshna.jpg|Former box portrait. Story Gallery LilaSari and Alena and Deshna.jpg|Alena visits LilaSari and Deshna in Ayleb Deshna in Ayleb.jpg Deshna-baby-hathoria.jpg|Baby Deshna at Hathoria Trivia * Deshna does not have a Sang'gre mark. Hitano is shown to be unsure on what is the mark on Deshna's back. * Deshna is born in Pagdating (Episode 106) of the 2016 series. * Deshna's name means tough successor / matapang na tagapagmana. References * Pagdating * Suspetsa * Danaya-Sari * Saklolo * Pagkanulo Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata (2016)